Triangle of Confusion
by SkyWolf2014
Summary: Sonic and his friends all live in a lake cottage together. Recently things have been happening to Tails that have brought him closer to Sonic and Silver. What will he do when he is torn between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm so confused!

Tails was arranging the pillows on the couch in a comfortable position. He lived with Sonic since they were teleported to Station Square by chaos control. Unfortunately after defeating Solaris in the center of time, Crisis City was not restored. Since Blaze accepted Iblis into her soul, she ceased to exist when Iblis did. Heartbroken Silver opened a time rift and jumped in not knowing where it would lead. By chance he ended up in the Thorndike's pool. After defeating Eggman once and for all, Sonic and Tails moved into their own house given to them by the president. Knuckles found his house on Angel Island by the Master Emerald shrine. The 7 Chaos Emeralds are also there. Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Amy moved into Cream's house near the Thorndike's. Chris has since moved to collage. Tails was sleeping on a couch because of Eggman. He launched a missile at Sonic's house but lightning struck it before it reached the house. One of the sparks flew and hit the X-Tornado 2 Tails had just finished, he had parked it outside for the night. It exploded and one of the wings sliced of Tails' overhanging bedroom. The room fell onto the burning X-Tornado 2. Luckily Tails was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. So now Tails sleeps on the couch. Silver walked out into the living and saw Tails getting ready. Silver felt bad for him, remembering all of the uncomfortable nights in Crisis City.

"Hey Tails, do you want to sleep in my room, I have a trundle bed?" Silver asked.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Sure, lets go set it up now." Silver said.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"All set?" Silver asked.

Tails curled up in a ball.

"Yeah, thanks Silver." Tails answered.

"Goodnight Tails." Silver said tiredly.

"Goodnight Silver." Tails said.

**1:41 AM**

_(Tails' dream)_

_ Tails was in his workshop putting his finishing touches on the X-Tornado 2. Aw man, I forgot my planes in my room. He ran upstairs and opened his door. Everybody jumped out and yelled surprise._

_ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAILS!"_

_Tails looked around surprised. Suddenly he heard a whistling sound. He looked out the window and saw one of Eggman's missiles heading towards his room. Tails noticed it was a heat seeking missile. Oh shit, well this will be a great time to test the part he came to get. He ran over to his desk, picked up a remote and pressed a button. The X-Tornado's 2 started up, the engines warming up quickly. The missile detected this and flew down striking the X-Tornado 2. Tails backed up and engulfed the window. Tails backed up. Suddenly a wing sliced the floor just in front of Tails's door. Tails feel back in the hallway. He sat up and watched as his friends fell into the fire…_

Tails sat up with a loud gasp. He looked around. He put his hands over his face and sobbed. Why did that happen on his birthday, he had spent months working hard just for it and his bedroom to go up in flames.

"Tails, are you okay?"

Tails felt fur brush up against his. He looked over to see concerned golden eyes.

"Silver." He whispered.

Silver wrapped his arms around Tails and pulled him close. Tails buried his face in Silver's fur. Silver rubbed his back.

"It's okay Tails. Did you have a nightmare?" Silver asked.

Tails responded with a nod. Silver just rubbed his back more. Before he knew it Silver had lied down and Tails curled up against him asleep.

"Goodnight buddy." Silver said closing his eyes.

AN: Hey guys it's Swiftstar here. Well that was Chapter 1. I'm not quite sure what I am going to call it yet, any suggestions? Anyway, something happens to Tails next chapter that makes him quite confused about his feelings. What will happen, well you will just have to read on Wednesday and find out. See ya later stars. BYEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: CRASH

Tails woke up and looked around. Silver was not here. Tails got up and padded to the kicthen. He noticed a note on the fridge. He picked it up and read it.

Dear Tails,  
"Hey buddy, me and Silver went to the amusment park. He has never been to one. We were going to bring you with us, but Silver said you had a nightmare early this morning so i just let you sleep. See ya later pal!"

Sonic

"Well okay then..." Tails muttered. "I might as well work on my machine that will let us view Crisis City."

He put on his shoes and gloves and walked out into his workshop. He began to work on the machine. A few hours later he got hungry. Perfect timing. He had just finished. He pushed the power button and the screen came on and showed a green bar.

"I guess it will take awhile to send a signal 700 years in the future." Tails said to himself.

He walked back into the kitchen and made himself a ham and cheese sandwich and got a bottle of mountain dew out of the fridge. As he sat down to eat, the device finished loading. He took a bite of his sandwich and looked at the screen. Most of Crisis city was still burning, crumbling ruins. But then he noticed a wall of light moving very VERY slowly across the city. On the other side of the wall the city was bright, beutiful and restored. There was life eveywhere!

"I have got to show Silver. But wait...when the light passes over where Silver was born, he won't remember us. But if he stays here, he will then be able to remember us and travel to Crisis City whenever he wants. I will leave it up to him." Tails said to himself.

He finished his sandwich and hoped into the X Tornado. Just after Tails took off one of the engines exploded. The X Tornado spiraled out of the sky. Tails help on to his machine as tight as he could. When the X Tornado hit the ground Tails's head flunf forward and hit the yoke (the sterring wheel on a plane)and he passed out.

...

Tails woke up and caughed. There was alot of smoke in the cockpit. He looked down threw the smog at his machine. It did not look damaged. He pressed the button to open the cockpit. It didn't budge. He started to feel dizzy. He noticed the the glass was cracked in many places. He found the biggeset crack and started to punch at it. His punches were getting weaker and weaker as the smoke was starting to cut off his air. He slumped back in his seat defeated. I'm always there for Sonic, but he is never there for me. Maybe Silver would let me come with him to Crisis City. The last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was a large hammer shattering the windshield.

A/N: So that was chapter 2. Is Tails going to be okay? Is he going to Crisis City with Silver? Will he forgive Sonic? Who saved him? Find out in the next chapter. See ya later stars. BYEE!


End file.
